The Date
by Creek-IB-08
Summary: The 7th in the 'Pieces' series. As far as what happens, the title says it all.


**The Date**

**A Bones Fanfic**

**By Amanda**

**Sequel to ****Falling to Pieces****, ****Picking up the Pieces****, **

**Putting the Pieces Back Together****, ****Bits and Pieces****, **

**Pieces of My Heart****, and ****All the Little Pieces**

**Spoilers for all four seasons (I think), but most are vague. **

**No copyright infringement intended. I only own the story line.**

*~BONES~*

"It's just dinner!" Brennan chastised herself as she stood wrapped in her robe in front of her closet. "With Booth as your first real date" a voice in the back of her head taunted. She had never worried this much about what she would wear for _anything_, let alone a simple dinner date.

Then again, there was nothing simple about this date. This was, _hopefully_, her last first date. This thought stopped her dead in her tracks. Did she really want to spend the rest of her life with him? Booth drove her crazy, they argued constantly, he insisted on displaying alpha male tendencies, he was always butting into her personal life. He could almost always make her laugh, he understood her and her issues, he accepted her as she was, he was patient when she didn't understand, simply hearing his voice sent shivers of joy through her. If she were honest with herself, which she tried always to be (except when it came to her feelings for Booth), he was her … something. 'Soul mate' was too cheesy and unscientific, 'meant to be' was too much like believing in fate, 'other half' made her sound dependant on him, 'perfect fit' was closer.

The more she thought about it, only one word seemed right for what they were 'partners'. She knew that they had always told everyone that they were "just partners" but that's what they were in the most all-encompassing sense of the word. They were partners in and out of work. They worked together as equals and always took the other's opinions and ideas into account regardless how different they were from their own. They were connected in a way she couldn't really comprehend. She laughed aloud as she realized that neither had ever lied to anyone about their relationship. They were and always had been 'partners'. Until now they had simply ignored the non-professional aspects of that partnership.

Sighing again and looking at the clock next to the bed, her eyes widened as she noticed the time. She was supposed to be at Booth's in twenty minutes and she still had to find something to wear, put on make-up, and fix her hair! Making a decision, she picked up the phone. When the line connected she was instantly calmed by the sound of his voice. "Booth, I'm going to be a little late getting there. It shouldn't be more than an extra" glancing at her clock again she did a quick mental calculation, "twenty minutes."

"Sure Bones, is everything ok?" Booth asked slightly concerned.

"Everything's fine it is just taking me longer to get ready than I anticipated. See you soon."

"Ok, be careful and I'm sure you'll look fantastic" he enthused before hanging up.

Slightly more relaxed Brennan took another deep breath and once again dialed a very familiar number. "I need your help. I don't know what to wear and I've never had this problem before. I was supposed to be ready in ten minutes, but I haven't even picked a dress yet and –"

"Sweetie, breath and start at the beginning. Why do you need my help?" Angela interrupted.

"Booth is taking me out to dinner. Well, technically I am taking him because he still isn't cleared to drive. Ang, I don't know what to wear!"

"Calm down Bren" Angela coached while smiling at her friend, the world renowned forensic anthropologist and bestselling author, who was thrown into such a tizzy over getting dressed for a date. "Now, where are you going?"

"I don't know, Booth wouldn't say. All he said was to put on a nice dress" Bren informed her.

Angela thought for a moment of her options. She could drive over to Bren's, but that would definitely make her late. She could have Bren describe her dresses, but thought better of it. Suddenly she got a brilliant idea. "Bren, I need you to take pictures of all your dressy dresses and send them to me. I'll call you back when I pick."

"Ok, I'll do that. … Oh, and Ang? Thanks."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" But before Brennan could answer the call had been disconnected.

Looking back woefully at her closet, she began to pull out her various dresses and using the camera of her phone she took pictures of each held up to her in the full length mirror. There were a couple that she was pretty sure she wouldn't wear, but Ang had said to send her pictures of _all_ of the dresses. Among the dresses she didn't want to wear were the black one from David's canceled date, the green from Mark's, the dress she had worn the night she got the call from the Gravedigger, and the little black and red dresses Booth had bought for her in Las Vegas.

After having sent the pictures, she waited anxiously for her friend to call her back. She couldn't even do her hair and make-up until she knew what dress she was wearing. She had just hung the last dress back in the closet when the phone rang. "Brennan" she answered as always.

"Sweetie, you have some explaining to do! When did you get those little black and red dresses and why haven't I seen them before now?"

"They're Roxy's" she offered by way of an explanation.

"Roxy's? Who's Roxy?"

"Roxy was the alias I used when Booth and I were in Vegas. He bought them for me as Roxy."

"Ok, we'll talk about that later. Right now we have a date to get ready for. I've looked at all of the choices and I think we have a winner!" she announced.

"Ang! I am in kind of a hurry here" Brennan reminded her.

"Oh, right. And the winner is … the off the shoulder amethyst dress with some really sexy black heels and your hair down but pinned back a bit."

"Are you sure about the dress Ang?" Brennan asked as she removed it from her closet and held it up in the mirror again. It was off the shoulders, had a sweetheart neckline, a tailored bodice, and a full skirt that ended just at the knees. She had to admit that Angela had great taste. The color really brought out her eyes and played off her pale skin.

"Positive. Oh, and Sweetie, no clunky jewelry, please?"

"No clunky jewelry" she affirmed. "Thank you Ang. I owe you."

"Yes you do and I expect a full report with all the juicy details when I see you tomorrow!"

"Good night Angela" Brennan laughed hanging up the phone and moving to the vanity to put on her make-up.

Five minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom and carefully slid on the dress before moving over to her jewelry box to pick out appropriate accessories. Settling on a simple, elegant, antique necklace and earring set, she returned to the bathroom to pin back the front of her hair and put on the jewelry.

Double checking her appearance as she walked out of the room with her heels and purse in hand she smiled. Between the smokey eye shadow and the jewel tone of the dress, her eyes were a brilliant shade of pale blue and her lips were a subtle dusty rose.

*~BONES~*

Booth closed the door and ran his hands through his hair thinking about what needed to be done. He had to figure out where they were eating, possibly try and get reservations, shower, find a nice suit (not just one he wore to work), plan something for after dinner and he only had an hour and a half! Dropping his hands to his sides, he crossed the room to the phone book to look up the number of the restaurant.

"Hello, may I speak to Marcos please?" Booth asked when the call connected.

"Just a moment please. May I ask who's calling?" the maitre de asked.

"Seeley Booth" he responded.

A few minutes later a familiar voice came through the phone. "Seeley Booth! To what do I owe this unexpected call?"

"Marcos, I was wondering if I could possibly get a table tonight."

"But of course. When?" the friendly voice asked.

"Two hours?"

"I will get you the best table in the place. She must be a special girl for you to pull strings" Marcos laughed.

Booth laughed along with him before seriously answering "Yeah, she is."

"I will see you at nine then my friend."

"See you at nine. And thank you Marcos."

"Anything for you Booth." Then the call was disconnected and Booth moved off to the shower.

Twenty minutes later, he was showered and cleanly shaven looking through his closet for the perfect suit. After tossing aside the fourth shirt in a row he burst out laughing. "Oh my God! I'm turning into a girl!" he exclaimed to the empty room. He was an attractive man and had never had trouble impressing women. He had never been one to really think about what he was going to wear. At work he wore a black suit and white shirt with the first fun tie he came across. When he dressed casually he had a good array of nicely fitting tees and jeans. For dates anything in his closet would suffice, _usually_. But here he was standing in front of his closet with his nicest suit trying to find the perfect suit, shirt, tie combo.

Finally he settled on the tailored black suit laying on his bed, a light blue shirt, and a tie that was the perfect blend of class and fun. Satisfied he glanced at the clock and saw that Bones was supposed to be back in twenty minutes. He had just pulled on his pants when the phone rang.

Glancing at the caller ID he smiled when he read the name. "What's a matter Bones? Couldn't wait any longer to talk to me?" he teased.

"Booth, I'm going to be a little late getting there. It shouldn't be more than an extra twenty minutes" he heard from the other end.

"Sure Bones, is everything ok?" he asked slightly concerned.

"Everything's fine it is just taking me longer to get ready than I anticipated. See you soon."

Booth was amused and a little relieved that his no nonsense Bones was worried about what to wear tonight too. Deciding not to comment on that particular thought he simply said "Ok, be careful and I'm sure you'll look fantastic."

Setting the phone back down, he returned to the bedroom to finish getting ready. Before long he emerged from the room with his hair gelled meticulously, and his suit jacket hanging from his hand. Checking the time again and seeing that he had plenty of time, he pocketed his keys, wallet, and phone and left in search of the nearest flower shop.

Once he was down in the parking lot he had to laugh again at the fact that Bones was still driving _his_ SUV. Shaking his head, and making a mental note to get it back from her as soon as possible, he set off in the direction of the flower shop that was about two blocks down the road.

Reaching the shop, Booth began searching it for the perfect flowers to get her. Normally roses were the flower of choice for someone you liked enough to be willing pay the higher price, and although he was more than willing to pay it, Temperance Brennan was not a normal girl. Roses would not mean that much to her. So he moved on. There were several very pretty ready-made bouquets, but they didn't feel personal enough. Finally in the back corner of the shop he saw a group of daffodils. A faint memory tugged at his conscious, something to do with daisies and Jupiter. "Perfect" he muttered as he made his way to them. Although the memory was faint, the implication was clear enough, Bones loved daffodils. Smiling, he picked out a dozen and moved off to pay for them. His purchase secured in a bag, he began the walk back to his apartment to await Bones' arrival.

*~BONES~*

At 8:30 Brennan pulled up outside Booth's apartment surprisingly calm considering her earlier fit of nerves. The more she thought about it, the better she felt about this date. She and Booth could talk about everything and knew each other's histories so there should be no first date awkward conversation. They had already kissed so that would not be an issue. And they had both already admitted to their feelings, so that wouldn't cause problems either. Taking a breath, she walked into the building and waited impatiently for the elevator.

Meanwhile, Booth was pacing nervously in his apartment. He wasn't exactly sure why he was nervous, but he was. Actually that wasn't true, he had a few ideas what was making him nervous. First, this was _Bones_, she was unlike anyone he had ever dated. She was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and tonight could make all the difference. If their first date didn't go well, she may decide that their relationship's not worth it and he'd have blown his one chance. All that sappiness aside, she was _Bones_ and unlike other girls, what he usually did to impress them wouldn't work on her.

Suddenly he was startled by a knock at the door. Walking quickly over, he took a deep calming breath and wiped his hands down his pant legs. Taking one more deep breath, he opened the door with his classic charm smile in place. When he saw her, however, the smile that replaced it was one of genuine surprise and delight. She was always beautiful, even when she was knee deep in mud and remains, but now she was absolutely gorgeous. He stood in the doorway speechless and unable to move.

As the door opened, Brennan looked up to meet Booth's eyes. He looked exceptionally good in that suit and the shirt made his eyes sparkle, or maybe it was just her. After a couple beats of silence in which he was practically frozen she couldn't help but laugh. "Booth? Are you alright?" she asked through her laughter. When he didn't answer, she got an idea. Shifting closer to him, she leaned up on her tip-toes, braced her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him soundly.

Booth was shocked out of his stupor when Brennan suddenly kissed him. He quickly regained his senses and joined in the kiss. Pulling away a long moment later a smile once again graced his attractive face. "Well, if that's the response I get for being speechless, I oughta do it more often" he quipped stepping aside to allow her into the room.

"I take it that you approve of my attire?" Brennan responded dryly.

"Well, it's not _bad_ I guess. Could be better" Booth responded just as dry.

She simply slapped his arm in rebuttal. "Well, where's your jacket? We should get going."

"Hold your horses Bones."

"Booth, I do not have any horses."

God she was adorable sometimes. "It's just a saying Bones. It means be patient" he responded as he walked to the chair his jacket was draped over. When he reached it however, instead of simply grabbing the jacket as she expected, he shifted his body to block her view and stooped a little to pick something up off the seat of the chair.

"Booth, what are you –" but she cut off when he turned around holding a beautiful bouquet of daffodils. "My favorite" she said breathlessly.

"I know" was the simple reply.

"But how did you –"

"I walked to the flower shop a couple of blocks up. And when I saw them I just knew. By the way, is 'Jupiter' still your password?"

"No" she replied indignantly. "After you called it out like that in the lab, I couldn't very well use it. It would be a security hazard."

"Aww, Bones don't be mad" he prodded holding the flowers out to her.

She pretended to think about it for a minute before taking the proffered flowers with a dazzling smile. "So where are we going anyway?"

"Nope it's a secret."

"Booth, it can't be a secret! _I'm_ driving! I have to know where I'm going."

"No you don't. I can be a good navigator and tell you how to get there."

Brennan was hard put keeping up an air of annoyance at him. Sometimes he could be so childish. Then again, that was one of the things that she loved about him and made him such a good match for her. How was it that Sweets had put it? They complement each other. Rolling her eyes, she turned on her heel and headed to the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers. "You can be such a child" she chided as she once again walked to the door.

"Am not" Booth responded as he held the door open for her.

*~BONES~*

Fifteen minutes later Brennan felt completely lost. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" she asked for the tenth time.

"Yes Bones. Just one more left and we'll be there."

"Where's 'there'?"

"Bones, do you trust me?" he finally asked.

"With my life" she answered without hesitation.

"Then why are you so convinced I'll get us lost?" he retorted. Before she could think of a suitable retort he was pointing out a drive up ahead to the left. "Turn there Bones. I told you I knew were we were going."

The car was quiet as she ignored the smug tone of his last comment and focused on parking. When she turned her attention to the building across the parking lot her breath caught in her throat. The place was small but beautiful. The building itself was white with large bay windows. The view through the sheer curtains was of pure elegance. Most of the tables that she could see were only large enough for two. Each was laid with elegant tablecloths and lit with candles whose light shimmered off the crystal and silver and china that lay on the tables. Around the building was a beautiful garden that shone in the night with twinkle lights strewn among the shrubs and trees. The entire place had an air of slightly understated elegance. There was nothing flashy or gaudy to attract attention. No gold ornamentation or rich colors meant to establish an atmosphere of luxury.

By the time that she regained her faculties, Booth had already come around and opened her door. He simply stood and watched the astonishment wash across her face with a blinding smile on his own. He was glad that he had remembered his old army buddy in all his excitement. Simply the look on her face made it worth it.

Turning to face the man standing patiently beside her she struggled to find words for the various thought rushing through her head. Finally she settled on "Booth, how did you ever find this place?"

"The owner is an old friend of mine. Now are you coming or are you going to sit out here all night?" he asked, the humor back in its rich tones.

In answer she stepped from the vehicle and took his offered arm as she locked the doors.

Walking in the couple was greeted by the maitre de, "Welcome to Marcos'. Can I have your name please?"

After giving his name, they were ushered past several tables as well as a dance floor and band that hadn't been visible from the front to a table that looked out onto the rear gardens. After looking over the menu for a few minutes they ordered their meals and a bottle of wine before returning their attention to the world around them. The atmosphere was perfect for couples. The low lighting and music floating on the air set a romantic mood and allowed for a measure of privacy.

"So, what do you think?" Booth asked taking Brennan's hand from across the table.

"It's wonderful" she breathed.

"I'm glad that you like it" a third voice said as a man approached them. Brennan glanced up startled but Booth easily recognized the voice. "Booth, how are you my friend?"

"I'm great at the moment" he said deciding that now was neither the right time or place to go into recent events. "Bones, this is my friend Marcos Benifici. Marcos this is my girlfriend Temperance Brennan" he introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you Marcos. Your restaurant is beautiful."

"Thank you very much, and it is a pleasure to meet you too Temperance." Turning his attention to Booth he continued, "Booth, why in the world would you call such a beautiful woman 'Bones'?"

At this both partners laughed. "Bones is a forensic anthropologist so she works with bones. When we first started working together I started calling her Bones as a joke, and it kinda stuck."

"I thought the name was familiar," Marcos said turning his focus once again to Brennan. "You're also an author, are you not?"

"Yes, I write as a hobby" Brennan answered honestly.

Marcos simply smiled, "I would say it's a very lucrative hobby."

"You have no idea" Booth contributed sending a teasing smile Bones' way.

"You two enjoy yourselves and feel free to walk the gardens, I have other people to smooze" Marcos told them with a friendly smile.

When he walked away, the conversation turned to how Booth knew Marcos. Apparently, they had both served in the Rangers together prior to Booth going into sniper school many years ago and had kept in touch in the intervening years. Both had grown up in Philadelphia and after learning this had bonded quickly during basic training.

Conversation easily flowed from that into stories on both sides from their childhoods in happier times. Bones shared stories about her mother's cooking and her father's wacky experiments and how protective Russ was. Booth shared stories about the pranks he and Jared used to play on neighbors and the priest that had encouraged his faith and his grandfather.

Soon their food arrived and the conversation changed direction again to more immediate things. "Bones, you have to try this lasagna. It's amazing" Booth announced holding out his fork laden with the pasta to her. She considered him for a moment before conceding and allowing him to feed her the bite.

"You're right that is god, but this is better. Try some" she countered.

"What is it again?" he asked uncertainly.

"Eggplant parmesan." At his dubious look she simply raised an eyebrow in challenge.

He cocked his own brow, but soon admitted defeat and tried her dish. When he tried to hide the fact that he did in fact like it she laughed outright. He grinned sheepishly. "You win, ok? It was pretty good."

As the meal progressed conversation once again flowed easily and while they talked about the squints they managed to keep the topic of work itself at bay. Brennan filled in the gaps in his memory about what had happened between Angela and Hodgins as best she could. She informed him of the major changes in Cam's life recently, namely the fact that she had taken in Michelle. She also filled in the details about Zach's incarceration and the interns that were on rotation until she could pick one to replace him. In addition she confessed that she wasn't sure she wanted to pick one. The way things were now, she couldn't get too attached to any of them like she had with Zach. He tried to point out that getting close and building a relationship with her interns wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, but she was still more than a little dubious after losing Zach. Besides, this way they all got the experience working for law enforcement and with her she reasoned.

Before they knew it, they had finished the main course and a waiter had taken their dessert order. Glancing around, a smile lit Booth's face as an idea suddenly claimed him. Standing, he quickly made his way around the table and held his hand out to his dining companion. "Would you like to dance Ms. Brennan?" he asked with false pompousness.

"Why I would love to Mr. Booth" she played along giving him a coy smile and extending her hand to his.

With that, Booth led Bones out onto the small, un-crowded dance floor. As they reached the floor a new song started. Booth took Bones into his arms and they began to slowly sway to the music. After a few seconds, Booth recognized the song and began singing the lyrics softly in her ear. "Look at you by my side, still believing in us. I have put my heart in your trust. It feels just like a dream. I can't believe my eyes. I'm standing before a miracle I nearly walked on by…"

From across the room, Marcos watched on with interest. He had known Seeley Booth for a long time, but he had never seen him look so … content? happy? … in love! That was it. He had known several of the women Booth had dated and they had all been beautiful, smart women, but this one was different. There was just something about the way they looked at each other and seemed oblivious to the world around them. In this business, Marcos saw a lot of couples in various stages of their relationships from the awkward attempt to impress on the first date to anniversaries and proposals to illicit affairs, but he seldom saw the kind of chemistry he was seeing between those two. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised though. Over the last several years when they talked, the subject of 'Bones' had progressed from passing annoyance, to respect, to something more all together. Gradually she had begun to occupy more and more of the conversations, along with Parker of course.

Marcos silently wondered what had happened to tip the scales so to say. Booth had always professed that there was nothing beyond friendship between him and his partner and there never would be. As recently as a month ago the story had yet to change, nonetheless here they were unabashedly showing the world, or at least this little corner of it, how they felt about each other. If Booth was to be believed, Temperance Brennan was the most hard headed stubborn woman on the face of the planet and Marcos knew from experience just how stubborn Booth could be, so it must have taken something earth shattering to push the two past their denial and into a relationship.

The song changed and Booth pulled away from his partner a bit to accommodate the new tempo of the music. "Save the last dance for me. Baby don't you know I love you so? Can't you feel it when we touch? I would never, never let you go. I love you oh so much" Booth sang as they danced. Brennan laughed as he dipped her unexpectedly. When he righted her again, he placed a chaste kiss to her lips. She slapped his arm halfheartedly but smiled nevertheless.

When the song finished, the two returned to their table hand in hand, still oblivious to the audience they had acquired, to share the cheese cake and finish the wine that awaited them.

By the time they were ready to leave, it was already 11:00. Booth looked the check over and was slightly surprised to see that Marcos had only charged for the entrées and even then at a discounted rate. He searched out Marcos' face in the dwindling crowd and nodded his thanks before handing his credit card over to the waiter. "I hope that you both enjoyed yourselves this evening" Marcos stated as he walked over to the table.

"Oh, yes, it was wonderful" Brennan enthused slightly tipsy.

Booth simply smiled at her enthusiasm before adding his own praise. "It really was fantastic Marcos. Thank you. Now I think I better get her home."

"Booth! The doctor hasn't cleared you to drive yet!" Bones exclaimed.

"It's fine Bones. It's only a fifteen minute drive and I, unlike you, am not even the slightest bit intoxicated" he reasoned.

She seemed to think about that line of reasoning for a minute. Finally she conceded with a conspiratorial whisper. "Ok, but only because I can't drive."

Marcos laughed at her antics while wondering why Booth had been restricted from driving by a doctor. Eventually he simply asked. "So Booth, why aren't you allowed to drive?"

The expression on Booth's face darkened for a moment before returning to the carefree easiness of before. "I had brain surgery about a week ago."

"Brain surgery!" Marcos exclaimed in utter shock.

"Yeah. Turns out I had a benign brain tumor that needed to be removed. Listen, I'll tell you all about it later."

Marcos was amazed that his friend was able to talk about having had a brain tumor, benign or otherwise, so casually but attributed it to the fact that he had probably given the same explanation many times by now. "Sure, just be careful alright?"

"You bet. Come on Bones, let's get you home."

The drive back to his apartment was uneventful and quiet since Bones had fallen asleep practically before he had shut her door. Looking over at his sleeping girlfriend Booth smiled for what must have been the two thousandth time that night. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. It had been far simpler to convince Bones to give him a chance than he had anticipated and so far, everything was going great. Granted they had just started dating, but it felt like they had been together forever and they already knew the kind of things from each other's past that would usually scare someone off. They worked together, so they already understood the pressure and precedence that sometimes came with the job. They were aware of their differing viewpoints and had worked through them, to an extent (usually by agreeing to disagree). He knew about her past in the foster system and her parents' and brother's criminal pasts. She knew about his difficult childhood, some of the horrors of when he was a Ranger, and his gambling problem. She knew and loved his kid and Parker loved her. They had already been through so much, both personally and professionally, that he was confident they could get through anything.

*~BONES~*

Booth woke up the next morning to the shrill ring of a phone. Blindly groping at the bedside table, he found the offending object and answered "Booth."

On the other side of town, Perotta looked at her phone questioningly. She had been sure she had dialed Dr. Brennan's number. "Um, I'm sorry, I thought I called Dr. Brennan's cell" she stammered.

Hearing this, Booth finally opened his eyes and blearily looked at the phone in his hand. It was in fact Bones'. "You did. Just a minute" he said into the phone before turning to the woman sleeping next to him. "Bones, phone's for you." Her only acknowledgement was to wave a hand at him in annoyance. "Bones, I think it's important."

"Fine, who is it?" she asked turning over and yawning widely. In response he simply handed her the phone. His memory still wasn't up to par and although the voice was familiar, he couldn't place it half asleep. Taking the phone, Brennan blinked rapidly several times trying to wake herself. "Brennan" she said into the phone.

"Sorry to wake you Dr. Brennan, but some remains were found in a construction site and we need you to help make an ID" Perotta relayed a little uncomfortable with the situation. So they were _sleeping_ together now?! There went any _prayer_ of a chance she _thought_ she _might_ have had at getting Booth. And this was not really the way she would have preferred to learn that particular piece of information.

"What's the address Agent Perotta? I'll be there as soon as possible." After receiving the address, Bones hung up and sighed. She really didn't feel like working right now, and especially without Booth. When she tried to get out of the bed, she found that a strong arm was keeping her from doing so. "Booth, you have to let go. I have to go to work."

"Fine!" he announced releasing his grip. "Call me later?"

"Sure, you can even come in to the lab or we can grab lunch."

"Am I supposed to take a cab?" he asked remembering that his was the only car there.

Bones walked out of the bathroom holding her toothbrush, "Either that or I'll come get you."

"When can I have my car back?" he called after her in a voice that reminded him of Parker when he didn't get his way.

"When the doctor says you can drive" she called back, and unseen smirk on her face.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged dressed and towel drying her hair to find Booth pouting in the bed. "What?" she asked exasperated.

"What am I supposed to do today if I can't work and I can't go anywhere?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something" she commented as she took a seat on the bed next to him and held out the necklace in her hand. He silently took it from her and fastened the chunky jewelry around her slim neck. "Thank you. Now, I need to get going. I'll call you when I get back to the lab" she said before kissing him goodbye. After a minute, she had to force herself to stand up and out of his reach. "I really need to go and you're not helping any" she chastised.

*~BONES~*

**Author's Note**:** First a question, Booth did grow up in Philadelphia right? If not and someone knows where it really was, just let me know and I'll fix it. **

**Second, the songs I used were "The Love I Found in You" by Jim van Fleet and "Save the Last Dance for Me" by The Drifters. **

**Third, if you want to see the necklace I had in mind for what Brennan wore to dinner, here's the link: **.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=__tDL1mHd_DepCzLTO9I_fTnhTZWo=&h=630&w=420&sz=65&hl=en&start=3&tbnid=kQrN4DTa-LyRjM:&tbnh=137&tbnw=91&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dantique%2Bnecklace%26hl%3Den%26rlz%3D1T4ADBF_enUS291US291

**Finally, as always, feel free to contact me with any suggestions, questions, corrections, or praise. For the couple of you waiting for the Kings Island trip, that's still about two stories away so be patient with me, I have to get some other stuff out of the way first. And if anyone has any rides or stories from Kings Island they would like to see me incorporate into the story, let me know.**


End file.
